A Normal Evening
by Genius-626
Summary: Super flufftastic short story that was stashed in the confines of my computer. No surprise its Heroes Cuties :D


**A/N: If this isn't sweet enough to put you into a sugar coma, I haven't done my job. **

A Normal Evening

Felix had a habit of counting his blessings every night.

Before the whole Cybug incident, he'd taken just about everything for granted; his simple job, his adoring friends, his carefree lifestyle, everything.

He was extremely grateful that Ralph had the goodness in his heart to forgive him and the Nicelanders for the awful way they'd treated him before. Even if he was programmed to be the bad guy, Felix had witnessed Ralph become a hero, which was more than enough to prove that no one should judge a character by their programming. Another thing he learned was that no character should be held back by their programming; that destiny is ultimately a code that you write yourself.

Ready for bed, Felix found himself gazing out the window. Niceland's sky was always black and lit up with stars of every color. He was so used to this that he'd never before wanted to just stare into the night like he was doing now, taking in what beauty he'd only just rediscovered. Life as he'd known it had changed dramatically and everything seemed new after Ralph had game jumped, the Cybugs invaded, and their game had been in danger of being unplugged.

But most of all, there was a certain bombshell blond that had walked into his life—guns blazing, nest we forget—that made him see more out of life than he ever thought was possible.

Felix knew that his wife was still awake. He'd been up a little later than usual talking with a few Nicelanders and had quietly snuck into the bedroom, fully aware that the smallest disturbance would keep her from sleeping. No matter how quiet he was, there was no stopping Calhoun from being the hyper aware sergeant she was, even when in private.

He turned back to look at her. It was too dark to really lock eyes, but he could tell that she was watching him. He smiled. There was no doubt to anyone who saw them together that Calhoun was overprotective, but so was he, in secret. While she watched him when they were out and about, making sure he'd be safe outside of his regeneration field, he watched her while she slept, making sure her dreams were peaceful.

With one last gaze out at the stars, Felix made his way back to bed and crawled under the covers. He was immediately caught in Calhoun's warm embrace, her arms gently wrapped around him, her lips brushing against his ear. He squirmed a little, ticklish there, as her lips moved to his neck for a moment before she gave up the teasing and kissed him square on the lips. He returned the kiss gladly and sighed in contentment when she pulled back and settled down again.

Felix then propped himself up on one elbow, facing his wife, raising a hand to gently run his fingers through her incredibly soft hair. He did this often, parting it away from her face so that there were no obstructions in his way. She preferred her hair in her face and over her eyes for reasons he'd yet to find out, but was glad for nonetheless because if anyone else in the arcade ever got a clear glimpse at her darling freckles, well, they'd fall for her too.

"It's almost been a year." Calhoun said, eyes open, her gaze somewhere past Felix.

The handyman thinks for a moment, but isn't on the same page. "What's almost been a year?"

"Since my game was plugged in. Since the Sugar Rush fiasco. Since, um…" she stopped there, meeting her husband's eyes. He knew she wasn't the sappiest person ever, but that didn't hide the fact that she was indeed a bit of a romantic, even if it was only when it came to them. "You know." She finished.

He chuckled. "Yes, I know." He leaned in to kiss her forehead before continuing. "What are the soldiers thinking about doing for the anniversary?"

"Nothing special, they're throwing a party in some other game across the way. I was going to stay and take watch."

"Typical." Felix couldn't help himself from saying it. She wasn't much of a partier and was very serious about the Cybugs, for good reason, but still, he liked to tease her about it. It was one of the only things he really could tease her about.

The remark earned him a pillow to the face.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to keep me company," Calhoun began, hovering over Felix as he pushed the pillow away, "but seeing as to how much you like to sass commanding officers, I'll have to put you on probation!"

"Not _probation_!" Felix exclaimed, rather sarcastically. Her mannerisms were rubbing off on him, which currently only proved to get him into further—though rather obviously mock—trouble. His further attempts to amend were muffled when Calhoun tackled him with the pillow again.

And thus a normal evening in the Fix-it household.


End file.
